Simplify the following expression: ${9q+7(-5q-9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 9q + {7(}\gray{-5q-9}{)} $ $ 9q {-35q-63} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {9q - 35q} - 63$ $ {-26q} - 63$ The simplified expression is $-26q-63$